El pianista y la cantante
by rox siniestra
Summary: La música es todo en la vida de un prodigio musical, hasta que una nueva estudiante aparece, y su mundo comienza a cambiar, pero los problemas no quedan atrás, ya que por una melodía, todo puede cambiar. ADVERTENCIA: lemmon, lime, y violación.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: nuevo fic, nuevas ideas, las mismas victimas \o/**

**Kyoya: lo que nos espera**

**Ryuga: esto sera malo**

**Yo: hay no es para tanto**

**Tsubasa: la que nos espera**

**Yo: Tsubasa por favor dilo**

**Tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

* * *

Se podía escuchar la hermosa melodía, que provenía de un bello piano, el cual era tocado por un músico prodigio, Tsubasa Otori, de tan solo dieciséis años, era reconocido como uno de los mejores músicos de todo Japón.

Aun siendo un prodigio musical, no significaba que no asistiera a un instituto, por su don había sido becado en el instituto de formación musical de Tokio.

En aquel instituto había varios jóvenes que soñaban con mostrar su don musical en el mundo, y Tsubasa estaba entre ellos, ya que por mucho que sean conocidos en Japón, fuera de el no eran nada.

Un día como cualquier otro Tsubasa se había quedado en el instituto para poder, o intentar, componer una nueva melodía.

-Esto es inútil- dijo Tsubasa, mientras arrugaba una partitura- hoy no estoy inspirado- dijo a la vez que se alejaba del piano.

-¿Ya te rendiste?- le pregunta un chico de cabellos blancos y un mecho rojizo.

-Ryuga, ¿Cuándo llegaste?- le pregunta el chico de ojos ámbar, quien parecía no estar sorprendido de ver a Ryuga.

-Hace unos minutos, entre porque te escuche decir que hoy la música no llega a ti- le contesta Ryuga, y luego le dedica una leve sonrisa a Tsubasa.

-No sé que me sucede, no he podido encontrar la inspiración, creo que he llegado a mi límite- dijo Tsubasa, casi como un susurro.

Ryuga le mira con seriedad, él sabía que Tsubasa no encontraba la inspiración, porque la buscaba en vez de dejar que la inspiración lo encontrara a él.

-Sabes, te vendría bien un descanso- le dijo Ryuga, pero Tsubasa niega con la cabeza.

-No puedo descansar- dijo Tsubasa, y vuelve a sentarse frente al piano.

-Tanto trabajo terminara por matarte- dijo Ryuga, para luego dejar a Tsubasa solo con su música.

Tsubasa suspira y comienza a tocar el piano nuevamente, pero rápidamente frunce el seño y golpea ambas manos contra las teclas, logrando así un horrible sonido.

-¡Maldición!- grito Tsubasa, luego toma un pequeño cuaderno y una lapicera.

Dentro del cuaderno había un calendario, y Tsubasa tache en el, el día y luego mira con decepción el piano.

-Hoy se cumplen seis semanas, desde que no encuentro la inspiración en mi corazón- pensó Tsubasa y salió del salón.

Al salir, el chico de cabellos plateados se disponía a irse, pero escucho algo que lo hizo estremecer.

-Mi luna un día se escondió, más nunca nadie la observo, el sol perdía su fuerza, sentí una estrella fallecer, un nuevo astro por nacer, que me tuviera cubierta- se escucho cantar a una hermosa voz femenina.

Tsubasa comienza a recorrer los pasillos del instituto, buscando en cada salón, a la dueña de aquella hermosa voz.

-Busque un eco que no esta, algo que le pudiera dar a mis preguntas las respuestas, apareció mi soledad y dijo que sola no esta- siguió cantando aquella joven.

Tsubasa estaba buscando en cada rincón del instituto, pero no lograba encontrar a esa joven.

Hasta que finalmente había recorrido cada centímetro del instituto, pero no pudo encontrar a la dueña de aquella voz.

-¿Quién habrá sido esa chica?- se pregunto Tsubasa en su mente.

Tsubasa suspira rendido, toma sus cosas y comienza a caminar hacia su casa, pero algo tenia a sus labios ocupados

-Mi luna un día se escondió, más nunca nadie la observo, el sol perdía su fuerza, sentí una estrella fallecer, un nuevo astro por nacer, que me tuviera cubierta, busque un eco que no esta, algo que le pudiera dar a mis preguntas las respuestas, apareció mi soledad y dijo que sola no esta- cantaba Tsubasa una y otra vez, mientras caminaba por la calles de Japón.

-Veo que pudiste recuperar tu inspiración, ya que hasta letra le pusiste- dijo un chico de ojos azules, que estaba sentado en la entrada de la casa de Tsubasa.

-No exactamente Toby- dijo Tsubasa, quien al ver a Toby, corre hacia su casa.

-Supongo que me tendrás que contar- dijo Toby, mientras Tsubasa abre la puerta de su casa.

-Sabes que si- dijo Tsubasa, mientras él y Toby entran y van directo a una sala llena de instrumento y un librero lleno de partituras.

-Bien te escucho, dime exactamente que paso- dijo Toby, con una mirada acusadora dirigida a el prodigio de ojos ámbar.

-Veras, hoy volví a intentar que la inspiración llegara a mi, y luego de darme por vencido, escucho que una muy hermosa voz cantaba esta canción- le comenta Tsubasa, y luego suelta un leve suspiro.

-¿Quién cantaba esa canción?- le pregunta Toby, con una leve sonrisa.

-No lo sé, pero me gustaría conocerla- le contesta Tsubasa, quien cierra los ojos y comienza a tararear la melodía de aquella canción.

-Ahora si se pone interesante- dijo Toby, quien se sienta frente a Tsubasa, se cruza de brazos y le dirige una sonrisa, mientras le mira fijamente.

-¿Cómo que interesante?- le pregunta Tsubasa, completamente confundido.

-Espera, tengo que llamar a los demás para que se enteren- dijo Toby, quien rápidamente toma su celular y comienza a realizar varias llamadas.

-Por favor, que esto no me mate- pensó Tsubasa, mientras juntaba sus manos y miraba el techo.

-Listo, los chicos están en camino- dijo Toby, y le dirige una sonrisa a Tsubasa.

-¿Cuánto tardaran?- pregunta Tsubasa, pero al terminar la pregunta suena el timbre de su casa.

-Al parecer nada- le contesta Toby, y comienza a reírse.

Tsubasa camina hacia la puerta, y al abrirla se ve a un chico de cabello castaño y puntas rubias, un chico de cabellos verdes y un chico de cabellos blancos con un mecho rojizo.

-Vinimos lo más rápido que pudimos- dijo el chico de cabellos verdes, quien al igual que los demás, estaba recuperando el aliento.

-Kyoya, Zeo, Ryuga, no era necesario que vinieran corriendo- dijo Tsubasa, mientras hacia pasar a los tres chicos.

-Pero Toby dijo que no has dejado de pensar en una chica, tú jamás has sentido nada por una chica, era para venir corriendo- dijo Zeo, y Tsubasa solo pudo suspirar.

-Chicos, escuche a una chica cantar, nada más- dijo Tsubasa, y los tres chicos caen al más puro estilo anime.

-¿Y por qué no has dejado de cantar esa canción? ¿Por qué apenas la escuchaste la comenzaste a buscar? ¿Por qué no has dejado de pensar en quien será esa chica?- preguntaba Toby, logrando que los tres chicos que se habían caído se levantaran rápidamente, mientras que a Tsubasa le ocasiono un leve sonrojo.

-A todo esto ¿Quién es la chica?- pregunta Ryuga, y Toby ríe.

-No lo sé, no la pude encontrar- le contesta Tsubasa, y luego comienza a tararear esa melodía otra vez.

-Creo que el amor le llego con una canción- dijo Kyoya, mientras veían como Tsubasa se perdía en aquella melodía.

Las horas pasaron y Tsubasa había quedado solo en su casa, pero sin dejar e tararear aquella melodía, que por alguna razón lo hacia sentirse liberado.

-¿Esta canción la habrá compuesto ella?- se pregunta Tsubasa, mientras se recostaba en su cama, pero aun cerrando los ojos, en sus pensamientos se encontraba aquella voz, que lo dejo estremecido- mi luna un día se escondió, más nunca nadie la observo, el sol perdía su fuerza, sentí una estrella fallecer, un nuevo astro por nacer, que me tuviera cubierta, busque un eco que no esta, algo que le pudiera dar a mis preguntas las respuestas, apareció mi soledad y dijo que sola no esta- canto una ultima vez, antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Ya la noche le dio paso a un nuevo día, y la luz del amanecer despertó a un chico de cabellos plateados. Cuando abre sus ojos, mira la hora y va a tomar una ducha, antes de ir al instituto.

-Hoy la buscare, aunque tenga que hacer cantar a cada chica del instituto- dijo Tsubasa, mientras el agua recorría todo su cuerpo.

En cuestión de minutos, Tsubasa ya se encontraba camino al instituto, y al llegar a la entrada se encuentra con cuatro chicos, que habían invadido su casa el día anterior.

-Tsubasa, ya era hora- dijo Kyoya, quien se encontraba recargado en una de las paredes de la entrada.

-Llego temprano, ¿De que se quejan?- le pregunta Tsubasa, con enojo, ya que era la primera vez que llegaba tan temprano.

-Debiste llegar hace dos minutos- dijo Zeo, con algo de burla.

-Estamos discutiendo por dos minutos, chicos, por favor- dijo Tsubasa, con ganas de matar a sus amigos.

-Bien, ya esta, será mejor que entremos- dijo Ryuga, quien entra en el instituto, siendo seguido por los demás.

-¿Crees encontrarla?- le pregunta Toby, viendo la alegría y determinación que reflejaba Tsubasa en sus ojos.

-Claro que si, aunque tenga que hacer cantar a todas las chicas, la voy a encontrar- dijo Tsubasa, completamente decidido a encontrar a la dueña de aquella melodiosa voz.

-Joven Tsubasa, necesito que venga conmigo- dijo un directivo del instituto, mientras que Tsubasa deseaba que no le hicieran hacer algo que le llevara más de cinco minutos.

-Esta bien- dijo Tsubasa, mientras comenzaba a seguir a aquel directivo.

Luego de caminar por los pasillos, llegaron a la oficina del director, lo cual solo confundió a Tsubasa.

-Entre- dijo el directivo, y Tsubasa solo pudo obedecerle.

Al entrar se veía al director sentado hablando con una joven, pero la chica al estar sentada de espaldas a la puerta, él no le pudo ver el rostro.

-Tsubasa, siéntate por favor- dijo el director, y Tsubasa pasa a sentarse, en la silla conjunta a la de la chica.

Tsubasa mira a la joven, y al verla se le queda mirando disimuladamente.

-¿Quién es ella?- se pregunta Tsubasa en su mente, mientras aun miraba a la chica de cabello castaño y puntas rubias.

Ella usaba una camisa blanca se manga corta, una falda tableada negra, zapatos de tacón negros y una boina negra.

-Joven Tsubasa, ella es Rocio, una estudiante transferida desde Argentina- dijo el director, mientras los ojos chocolates de la chica se posaban en Tsubasa.

-Un gusto- dijo Tsubasa, quien aun permanecía confundido, no sabia que hacia ahí, ni porque el director lo llamo y le presento a esa chica.

-El gusto es mio- dijo Rocio, mientras miraba al joven de ojos ámbar.

-Joven Tsubasa lo llame para que sea el guía de la jovencita mientras este en este instituto- dijo el director, Tsubasa le mira y suspira.

-Esta bien, vamos- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se dirigía a la puerta, siendo seguido por Rocio.

Al salir Tsubasa ve a sus amigos, que al parecer lo siguieron y esperaron, pero ellos al ver a la chica se quedan atontados.

-¿Quién es esta linda jovencita?- dijo Zeo, quien se acercaba a la chica.

-Alguien que no te quiere cerca- le contesta Rocio, con una sonrisa, lo cual hace que Tsubasa, Toby, Kyoya y Ryuga se rieran, y que Zeo se deprimiera.

-Ella ya me cae bien- dijo Kyoya, quien aun no había dejado de reír.

-Rocio, ellos son Toby, Kyoya, Ryuga y el que acabas de deprimir es Zeo- dijo Tsubasa, señalando a los mencionados.

-Un gusto a casi todos- dijo Rocio, y Zeo se sintió mas deprimido.

-Tsubasa ¿Cómo vas a hacer?- le pregunta Ryuga, a lo que Tsubasa le mira.

-No lo sé, tengo que mostrarle el instituto a ella- dijo Tsubasa, y Rocio se ríe.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- le pregunta Kyoya, quien al igual que los demás miraba fijamente a la chica.

-Yo ya conozco el instituto, ayer vine a recorrerlo- le contesta Rocio, a lo que Tsubasa abre los ojos.

-Sera posible que ella sea- pensaba Tsubasa, pero no fue el único que lo pensó, Toby y Ryuga también habían llegado a esa conclusión.

-Rocio ¿Tú cantas?- le pregunta Toby, al notar como Tsubasa no podía pronunciar una sola palabra.

-Si, es por eso que estoy aquí- dijo Rocio, dejando a los cinco chicos asombrados, y Tsubasa estaba por desmayarse.

-¿Nos cantas algo?- le pregunta Ryuga, mientras sostenía a Tsubasa, por miedo a que se cayera.

-No sientas miedo si se pone el sol primero, porque el amor es algo que anda contigo, cuando no encuentres tu reflejo en el fondo de tu espejo, porque el amor es algo que anda contigo, si se pierde una sonrisa llegara otra muy deprisa, porque el amor es algo que anda contigo, si estas a oscuras no lo pienses mas que otra luna brillara, porque el amor es algo que anda contigo, todo este tiempo he extrañado el amor y lo tenia aquí muy cerca entre los dos, no siento miedo siempre estuvo aquí…- canto Rocio, dejando a cuatro chicos asombrados y a Tsubasa helado, ya que efectivamente esa era la voz de aquella chica.

-Eres tú- fue lo único que logro decir Tsubasa.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tsubasa: soy amigo de Ryuga *sarcasmo***

**Ryuga: y yo quiero a Tsubasa *sarcasmo***

**Yo: ¬¬ corten el sarcasmo o estarán castigados**

**Dark: ja! les gano**

**Yo: tu mejor callate, que sigues en problemas por irte a ****México**

**Dark: ._.**

**Yo: bueno ya saben, reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic... Mata-nee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo: este capitulo se lo dedico a una persona que estuvo esperándolo desde hace mas tiempo del que recuerdo nwn**

**Ryuga: sabes el solo hecho de que me pusieras en el fic, me dan ganas de morirme**

**Tsubasa: hasta ahora no tengo de que quejarme, no nos lastimo ni nada**

**Yo: en otras palabras no te quejaras por ahora**

**Kyoya: lo que nos espera**

**Yo: ni te cuento, Reiji dilo**

**Reiji: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

* * *

-¿Qué?- pregunta Rocio, ya que no entendía a que se refería Tsubasa.

-Tú eres la chica que escuche cantar ayer- dijo Tsubasa, acercándose a Rocio.

-¿Me escuchaste cantar ayer?- pregunta Rocio, sin poder creer que él ya la había escuchado cantar.

-Si, tienes una hermosa voz- le contesta Tsubasa, a lo que la chica se sonroja un poco.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo Rocio, con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo, el cual logro sonrojar a Tsubasa, y que los demás chicos cruzaran miradas y se rieran por lo bajo.

-Vaya, vaya, Tsubasa Otori esta coqueteando con la nueva estudiante- dijo un chico de cabellos rubios, que estaba llegando donde estaban ellos.

-Vete Konzern, nadie te quiere aquí- dijo Tsubasa, algo enojado por la presencia del chico.

-Me iré, pero primero, Rocio ¿no es así?- dijo Julian, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-¿Si?- dijo Rocio, con algo de desconfianza hacia el rubio.

-Un consejo, no te juntes con estos imbéciles, eres bienvenida en mi grupo cuando lo desees- dijo Julian, con un tono de voz muy seductor.

Rocio sintió un pequeño escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo, mientras Julian se alejaba.

-No pensaras ir con él, ¿o si?- le pregunta Toby, mientras miraba como Tsubasa, no dejaba de ver por donde se fue Julian, y pudo notar que estaba frunciendo el seño.

-Prefiero que me traten de antisocial, a pasar un solo minuto con ese creído- dijo Rocio, logrando así una sonrisa de parte de los cinco chicos.

Los seis habían escuchado es timbre de comienzo de clases, y tuvieron que ir a sus respectivos salones, Toby iría a clase de guitarra, Kyoya tenia clase de saxofón, Ryuga clase de practica sobre como ser director de orquesta, Tsubasa iría a su clase de piano, Zeo a la de violín, y Rocio a la clase de canto.

_Con Tsubasa_

Tsubasa se encontraba tocando la melodía de la canción de Rocio, y no dejaba de pensar en como fue que ella logro que una simple melodía permaneciera en su mente y en su corazón.

-Tsubasa, así que la chica nueva te devolvió la inspiración- dijo Julian, quien para la mala suerte de Tsubasa, era su compañero en las clases de piano.

-Hay días en los que me pregunto ¿Cómo puede ser que tus padres no te dieran en adopción?- dijo Tsubasa, mientras no despegaba su concentración del piano y la melodía.

-Que insolente te has vuelto, pero te advierto no te enamores de ella- le dijo Julian, mientras sacaba unas partituras de su mochila.

-¿Por qué no podría?- le pregunta Tsubasa, dejando de tocar, gracias al comentario del rubio.

-Ella es mi próxima victima, y como sabes, nadie se resiste al encanto de un Konzern- le contesta Julian, con una sonrisa.

Tsubasa estaba a punto de levantarse y golpear al chico, pero en ese momento, y para la salación de Julian, el profesor entra en el salón.

-Bueno días alumnos- dijo el profesor, mientras cerraba la puerta del salón.

-Buenos días maestro- dijeron los estudiantes, en coro.

-Te salvas por ahora Julian, pero esto aun no termina- pensaba Tsubasa, mientras tomaba asiento lejos del piano y sacaba un cuaderno con partituras.

_Con Toby_

Toby estaba sentado tocando la guitarra, junto con un chico de cabellos lilas, se los podía ver muy felices, hasta que alguien llega para arruinarles la diversión.

-Toby, Hyoma, que bueno verlos aquí, ya quería que alguien la pasara mal- dijo un chico moreno, que se estaba acercando a ellos.

-Vete Ian- dijo Hyoma, mientras seguía tocando junto con Toby.

-No lo creo, nadie me dice que debo o no hacer- dijo Ian, mientras tomaba a Hyoma por la camisa y lo levantaba.

-Joven García, ese no es modo de tratar a sus compañeros, vaya a la oficinal de director en este instante- dijo la profesora, quien estaba entrando en el salón.

Ian bufa, suelta a Hyoma y sale del salón.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunta Toby, mientras ayudaba a Hyoma a parase.

-Si, no te preocupes- le contesta Hyoma, ya de pie y yendo a su asiento.

_Con Zeo_

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cómo es eso de que teníamos tarea!?- pregunta Zeo, completamente desesperado, mientras sacaba un cuaderno, y comenzaba a hacer la tarea.

-Sigo preguntándome como es que llegaste hasta aquí, si siempre te olvidas de hacer la tarea- dijo un chico de cabellos castaños.

-Bien que tú no la haces, te la hacen las chicas- dijo Zeo, mientras miraba que era la tarea, pero al ver que era se intenta arrancar el cabello con ambas manos.

-No es mi culpa que las chicas me amen tanto que me hagan la tarea- dijo el castaño, mientras buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

-Chao-xin el galán, tiene todo lo que quiere, y yo no voy a lograr hacer un solo de violín de un minuto, en menos de tres minutos- dijo Zeo, con mucha desesperación- ¿Qué pasa que miras por todas partes?- le pregunta, al notar que buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

-¡Ella no vino!- grito Chao-xin, ahora igual o más preocupado que Zeo.

El profesor estaba entrando, mientras Zeo y Chao-xin lloraban de la desesperación.

_Con Ryuga_

Ryuga se encontraba tranquilo, mientras revisaba sus apuntes de la clase anterior.

-Ryuga, ¿Aun en esta clase?- le pregunta un chico de ojos azules, mientras se acercaba a él.

-Wales, ya te dije que no me iré de esta clase, ahora deja de molestarme, o sino me veré forzado a usar fuerza bruta- dijo Ryuga, con mucha calma, y sin despegar la mirada de su cuaderno.

-Que miedo, alguien venga a salvarme- dijo Wales, con sarcasmo, y luego soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

-Bien Wales te sacaste boleto- dijo Ryuga, mientras hacia a un lado su cuaderno y se levantaba del asiento.

-Ryuga no hagas locuras- dijo un chico mientras entraba en la sala.

Ryuga lo miro y luego regreso a su asiento.

-Ves que no te atreves- dijo Wales, pero luego recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte del chico, lo cual hizo que Ryuga se riera.

_Con Kyoya_

-Odio tener exámenes- se quejo Kyoya, mientras miraba su saxofón, para ver que todo estuviera bien.

-¿Tu te vas a quejar? Yo soy la primera en dar el examen por cumpla de mi apellido ¿Por qué no pude tener un apellido con la inicial z?- se quejaba una chica de cabellos castaños.

-En eso tienes razón, tú vas primero por ser Amano- dijo Kyoya, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-No tengo tanta suerte de que falte el profesor ¿o si?- pregunta Madoka, muy esperanzada de que el profesor no entre por la puerta.

-Considerando tus antecedentes de tener suerte, posiblemente se te cumpla- dijo Kyoya, mientras veía como la puerta se abría.

-Estudiantes, el profesor no vendrá el día de hoy, por favor permanezcan en calma dentro del salón- dijo un directivo, para luego salir del salón.

Madoka estaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Kyoya no podía creer la suerte de la chica.

-Ojala yo tuviera tu suerte- dijo Kyoya, para luego recostarse en una mesa, ponerse un libro sobre la cara, y dormir tranquilamente.

_Con Rocio_

Rocio estaba mirando cada centímetro de su salón, si bien ella y lo conocía, lo quería seguir viendo.

-¿Eres la nueva?- le pregunta una chica de cabellos verdes, que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Si, soy Rocio- dijo Rocio, mientras se daba la vuelta, y veía a la chica.

-Es un placer, me llamo Mei-Mei- dijo la chica, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Un gusto, Mei-Mei- dijo Rocio, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a Mei-Mei.

-¿Qué te trajo desde Argentina hasta Japón?- le pregunta Mei-Mei, con mucha curiosidad.

-Veras, en Argentina la música no es lo que solía ser, ahora la música no expresa lo que uno siente, no es lo mismo cantar sin corazón, cuando me entere de como aquí en Japón los chicos que estudian artes musicales, triunfan solo si ponen su alma en cada melodía, pensé en transferirme y convertirme en una de esos jóvenes, quiero hacer música con mi alma y mi corazón- le contesta Rocio, dejándola impresionada.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- dijo Mei-Mei, aun impresionada.

-Así que ella es la chica que me quiere quitar a Tsubasa- dijo una chica de ojos violetas, quien se acercó rápidamente a ellas, y toma a Rocio del brazo.

-Suéltala Hikaru- le ordena Mei-Mei, mientras logra que Rocio salga del agarre de Hikaru.

En ese momento entra el profesor de canto y todos se sientan como si nada hubiera pasado.

Las horas de las primeras clases ya habían terminado, y había llegado la hora que muchos estudiantes anhelaban, la hora del descansó.

Mei-Mei y Rocio estaban sentadas bajo la sombra de un árbol, mientras los chicos iban llegando poco a poco donde estaban ellas, primero llegaron Chao-xin y Zeo, luego Hyoma y Toby, más tarde Tsubasa y Ryuga, y por ultimo Kyoya y Madoka.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunta Chao-xin, mientras miraba a Rocio.

-Ella es Rocio, es la estudiante transferida desde Argentina- le contesta Tsubasa, mientras le dirigida a Chao-xin una mirada de "ella es mía".

Madoka se acercó mas a donde estaban, Mei-Mei y Rocio, dejando a los chicos solos.

-Nueva, y ya tiene el corazón de Tsubasa, impresionante- dijo Hyoma, mientras miraba como Tsubasa no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica.

-Si supieras Hyoma- dijo Toby, y luego suelta un suspiro.

-Tsubasa, invítala a salir- dijo Ryuga, logrando así un sonrojo de parte de chico de cabellos plateados.

-No puedo hacer eso- dijo Tsubasa, mas sonrojado que antes.

-¿Por qué no?- le preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Porque ella es muy inalcanzable para mi- dijo Tsubasa, con un sonrojo, y mirando de reojo a Rocio.

-Tsubasa, puedes componer melodías asombrosas, ser un prodigio, uno de los mejores estudiantes, pero ¿no puedes invitar a una chica a salir?- dijo Kyoya, mientras Tsubasa suspira rendido.

-Esta bien, al finalizar la jornada le pediré de salir- dijo Tsubasa, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

-Más te vale, o sino otro la invitara- dijo Ryuga, y en eso Tsubasa recuerda lo que le dijo Julian.

-Saben que, lo hare ahora- dijo Tsubasa, mientras caminaba hacia las chicas, pero al estar a tres pasos, se pone nervioso y regresa con los chicos- no pude- dijo, mientras los chicos cruzan miradas.

-Esta bien no nos dejas otra solución- dijo Zeo, mientras lo arrastraban hasta donde estaban las chicas.

Cuando llegaron, Chao-xin y Kyoya se llevan a Mei-Mei y Madoka, y los demás los dejan solos a Rocio y Tsubasa.

-Y… ¿Cómo la estas pasando hasta ahora?- le pregunta Tsubasa, quien estaba completamente nervioso.

-Bastante bien, pero me hubiera gustado que esa chica, Hikaru, no me hubiera molestado durante toda la clase- le contesta Rocio, y Tsubasa, la mira sorprendido.

-Si te vuelve a molestar, me avisas y yo me hare cargo- le dijo Tsubasa, con mucha seriedad, y algo de enojo.

-¿La conoces?- le pregunta Rocio, y el desvía la mirada.

-Ella es mi ex-novia- le contesta Tsubasa, mientras seguía sin ver a la chica, él pensaba que luego de decir eso, ella no lo iba a querer volver a ver.

-Eso lo explica- dijo Rocio, mientras Tsubasa alza la mirada y la mira.

-¿A que te refieres?- le pregunta Tsubasa, con algo de confusión.

-Ella me dijo que no me acercara a ti, y que si lo hacia lo pagaría caro- le contesta Rocio, mientras le miraba fijo a los ojos, lo cual hizo sonrojar a ambos.

-Esto… yo me preguntaba… si… tal vez ¿Tú… quisieras… salir… conmigo?- le pregunta Tsubasa, con un sonrojo que superaba el color rojo, pero ese color no se comparaba con el de la cara de la chica.

-Se-seguro- le contesta Rocio, con una sonrisa y una cara muy roja.

Tsubasa suspira aliviado y justo después de ese suspiro suena el timbre del fin del descansó. Todos fueron a sus respectivas clases, ahora les tocaba artes plásticas donde estaban Kyoya, Tsubasa, Mei-Mei, Zeo, Hyoma, Madoka y Chao-xin, o escultura, donde estaban, Toby, Rocio y Ryuga, pero no estarían solo ellos ya que había también estudiantes que no querían ver, y otros estudiantes que aun la Argentina no conocía.

* * *

**Yo: y ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dark: ¿Qué va a venir mas adelante?**

**Yo: ni yo lo se**

**Reiji: chicos hay que tener miedo**

**Yo: ¬¬ no es para tanto, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo: he regresado…**

**Tsubasa: *suspira* mejor comienza ya**

**Yo: o.o andas deprimido, bueno este capitulo te alegrara, o eso creo**

**Reiji: ¿Qué pasara?**

**Yo: léelo y te enteraras**

**Dark: ¿A quien le toca?**

**Yo: a Kyoya**

**Kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

* * *

-Rocio, no sabia que escogiste escultura, es raro ver a una chica en esta clase- dijo Toby, mientras llegaban a la puerta del salón.

-Me gusta la idea de esculpir, si iba a artes plásticas me hubiera arrepentido- dijo Rocio, mientras entraba al salón, pero su mirada se cruzo con otra mirada.

-Vaya, vaya, al parecer la basura nueva entro en esta clase- dijo Hikaru, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Mira, morena insolente, apenas llevo una hora y quince minutos en este instituto, y tú ya llegaste a colmarme la paciencia, solo no te metas en mis asuntos y yo no me meteré en los tuyo, y listo- dijo Rocio, mientras iba a su lugar, siendo seguida por Ryuga y Toby.

-Veo que ya conociste a la ex-novia de Tsubasa- dijo Ryuga, con mucha seriedad.

-Ojala no la hubiera conocido- dijo Rocio, y en eso entran otros estudiantes.

-Al parecer hay chica nueva- dijo un moreno, mientras entraba siendo seguido por un moreno y una morena.

-Y es bastante linda- dijo el otro moreno, mientras miraba a Rocio.

-Argo, Ian, dejen de babear por la nueva, escuche que Otori ya le puso el ojo encima, y Konzern no se quedo atrás- dijo la morena, mientras se acercaba a su asiento.

-Selene y tú ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunta Argo, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermana.

-Lo de Otori es más que notorio, ya que sino, ¿Por qué Hikaru estaría tan enojada con ella?, y lo de Konzern lo escuche en el baño- le contesta Selene, mientras sacaba un portafolios con unas fotografías de esculturas.

-Genial abra competencia- dijo Ian, con sarcasmo, mientras rodaba sus ojos.

-Mejor siéntense los dos, ahí esta el profesor- dijo Selene, a lo que sus hermanos obedecen, y el profesor entra en el salón.

_En clase de artes plásticas_

-¿Dónde estará la profesora?- preguntaba Madoka, mientras comenzaba a mirar los bocetos que hizo en la clase anterior.

-Quien sabe- dijo Zeo, mientras miraba los bocetos de la chica.

-¿Por qué Rocio habrá elegido escultura?- pregunta Mei-Mei, ya que ella le había tomado cariño a la castaña.

-A saber, lastima que no tenga alguna clase en común con Tsubasa- dijo Kyoya, mientras comenzaba a dibujar.

-Tal vez tenga danza o cocina, recuerda Tsubasa esta en danzas de salón y en las de cocina soy de postres gourmet, tal vez ella escogió alguna de esas- dijo Chao-xin, mientras recordaba las demás clases.

-Es verdad, la próxima es danzas, hay que ver en cual de todas entro ella, también habría que ver en cual de las deportivas artísticas entro, y el las de cocina- dijo Mei-Mei, con algo de emoción.

-Tengo la manera perfecta de averiguarlo- dijo Zeo, mientras sacaba su celular y mandaba un mensaje que decía "Toby averigua las clases de Rocio".

_En clase de escultura_

El profesor había salido por unos papeles, mientras que los estudiantes estaban intentando esculpir un delfín.

En ese minuto a Toby le comienza a vibrar el celular, mira a su alrededor, toma el celular y leer el mensaje de Zeo.

-Rocio- le llama en voz baja, ya que no quería que nadie escuchara, y aparte estaba al lado de la chica.

-¿Qué sucede Toby?- le pregunta Rocio, que al igual que él, estaba hablando en voz baja.

-En total, ¿Qué clases cursaras?- le pregunta, mientras miraba a la chica.

-Canto, escultura, cocina de postres gourmet, danzas árabes, y patinaje artístico- le contesto Rocio, sin quitarle la mirada a su trabajo de escultura.

-Gracias- dijo Toby, y tomo su celular y le manda un mensaje a Zeo que decía "Canto, escultura, cocina de postres gourmet, danzas árabes, y patinaje artístico".

_En clase de artes plásticas_

Zeo siente vibrar su celular, lo toma y lo lee, y luego mira a sus amigos.

-¿Qué dice? ¿Cuáles son sus clases?- pregunta Madoka, mientras miraba a Zeo.

-Aquí dice que tiene canto- dijo Zeo, y al leer la primera miraron a Mei-Mei.

-Bien yo la tendré en esa clase- dijo Mei-Mei, con una enorme sonrisa.

-Escultura- dijo Zeo, y en este momento Tsubasa, se acerca a sus amigos.

-¿De que hablan?- pregunta Tsubasa, sin mucho interés.

-De las clases que cursa la futura señora Otori- le contesta Kyoya, con un tono de burla, esto hace que Tsubasa se sonroje, y luego mire a Zeo, con una mirada de "continua".

-Bien primero canto, luego escultura, sigue cocina de postres gourmet- dijo Zeo, mientras que Tsubasa por fuera estaba tranquilo, pero por dentro estaba gritando de felicidad.

-En esa si estará con Tsubasa- dijo Chao-xin, mientras miraba a Tsubasa, a ver si explotaba de alegría.

-La próxima es danzas árabes- dijo Zeo, y todos miran a Kyoya.

-Bueno supongo que comparto una clase con ella- dijo Kyoya, mientras miraba a Tsubasa con seriedad.

-Y como deporte artístico escogió, patinaje artístico- dijo Zeo, y Kyoya no pudo evitar reírse.

-Supongo que Ryuga tendrá que vigilarla- dijo Chao-xin, mientras miraba como Zeo guardaba su celular y comenzaba a dibujar.

-Entonces solo comparto con ella una clase- dijo Tsubasa, casi como susurro.

-Piensa el lado positivo, tú eras el único en esa clase, ahora estarás una hora entera solo con ella de lunes a viernes- dijo Mei-Mei, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa al chico de ojos ámbares.

-Eso es verdad- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a dibujar.

Las horas pasaron y ya había llegado la hora del segundo descanso. Toby, Ryuga y Rocio estaban bajo el mismo árbol del descanso pasado.

-Entonces ahora tienes clase con Tsubasa nada más- dijo Ryuga, mientras miraba a la castaña.

-Supongo, y ¿Por qué nadie aparte de él toma esa clase?- pregunta Rocio, con mucha curiosidad.

-Es que la profesora es Rusa, y Tsubasa habla ruso, por eso logra entenderle, pero los demás no entendemos, así que decidimos tomar la otra clase- le contesta Toby, dejando a la chica no solo impresionada, sino que también asustada.

-No sabes hablar ruso ¿verdad?- le pregunta Ryuga, con una sonrisa burlona.

-No, pero aprendo de oído, si la escucho hoy, en la próxima sabré algo del idioma- dijo Rocio, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿por eso eres buena en memorizar letras de canciones?- le pregunta Toby, con una sonrisa.

-Es un don y una maldición, gracias a eso no debo preocuparme por estudiar una letra de alguna canciones, pero si esa canción es mala o no tiene sentido, la tendré en mi mente sin poder quitármela- les comenta Rocio, y los chicos comienzan a reírse.

-¿De que tanto se ríen?- pregunta Madoka, quien estaba llegando junto con los demás.

-No es nada, Tsubasa creo que deberás enseñarle a cierta castaña a hablar ruso- dijo Ryuga, mientras le lanzaba una mirada picara a Tsubasa.

-No me mires así, sabes que me pones nervioso- dijo Tsubasa, quien desvía la mirada para no ver al ojos dorados, pero su mirada cae en la ojos chocolates, lo cual hace que ella le sonría, y por tal acto el chico se sonroje.

-Rocio, será mejor que ustedes dos vayan yendo a la clase, esa profesora llega diez minutos antes, si suena el timbre y ustedes no están, les pondrá tarde- dijo Kyoya, logrando que el chico reaccione, al recordar que eso era verdad.

-Es verdad, mejor vamos yendo- dijo Tsubasa, y comienza a caminar junto con Rocio.

-No se ustedes, pero se ven tan lindos juntos- exclamo Mei-Mei, a lo que Madoka asiente con una sonrisa.

Tsubasa y Rocio habían entrado en la sala, que tenía todo lo que una cocina tendría y mucho más también, un minuto después de que ellos entraron sonó el timbre de finalización del descanso.

La profesora escribió en el pizarrón "No puedo hablar, por favor comiencen haciendo cinco muffins artesanales, y que estén decorados de diferentes maneras"

En ese momento la profesora le entrega a Rocio un libro de recetas y sale del salón.

-Dime una cosa, ¿Cómo es que habla ruso pero escribe en español?- le pregunta Rocio, mientras miraba el recetario.

-No lo sé, tema de ella, ¿quieres ayuda?- le pregunta Tsubasa, mientras encendía el horno y colocaba pirotines en un molde de muffins.

-Por favor- le pidió, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Primero se enciende el horno, y colocas los pirotines en un molde de muffins, mientras que en un bol, pones cien gramos de manteca derretida, dos huevos batidos, tres cuartos de leche, cinco centímetros cúbicos de esencia de vainilla, y los mezclas hasta que estén integrados todos los ingredientes- le explico Tsubasa, y la castaña comenzó a hacer lo que él dijo, él sonrió y comenzó a hacer lo mismo.

-Listo, ¿ahora que sigue?- le pregunta Rocio, con una sonrisa.

-En un segundo bol, mezcla una taza y media de harina leudante, cinco gramos de harina leudante, una taza y un cuarto de azúcar, una pisca de sal y le agregas la mescla anterior, cuando ya lo tengas todo unido, llenas los pirotines solo tres cuartos del mismo- explico Tsubasa, sin quitarle la miraba a lo que estaba asiendo.

Rocio suspira y hace lo que le explico Tsubasa.

-Bien ya esta- dijo Rocio, al haber llenado tres cuartos del último pirotin, pero al igual que Tsubasa no hizo cinco, hizo doce.

-Bien, ahora lo pones en el horno, a una temperatura de ciento cincuenta grados durante unos veinticinco minutos, si quieres fijarte si están listos, introduces un palito, si sale seco estarán listos, de lo contrario déjalos unos minutos mas, cuando estén los dejamos enfriar- explico Tsubasa, y miro a Rocio con miedo frente al horno.

Él suspira, pone sus muffins, luego se acerca a ella, tomas sus muffins y los pone en el horno, al lado de los suyos.

-No tenías que hacer eso- dijo Rocio, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-No me molesta hacerlo, y no quería que incendiaras la cocina- dijo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa.

-No es gracioso- dijo Rocio, fingiendo estar enojada.

-Bueno cuando estén, tú me ayudas a decorarlos y estaremos a mano- dijo Tsubasa, mientras se acercaba poco a poco al rostro de la castaña.

En ese momento entra la profesora y Tsubasa se aleja del rostro de la chica lo más rápido que puso.

La profesora mira como van cocinándose los muffins, y luego se acerca a los dos jóvenes, y les sonríe, luego sale del salón nuevamente.

-¿Eso significa que están bien?- pregunta Rocio, algo confundida.

-Si, bueno ya deben de estar- dijo Tsubasa, mientras abre la puerta del horno y con un palito pincha cada muffin, y con todos salió seco, ósea que ya estaban- ya están- dijo, mientras sacaba primero los de Rocio, y luego los suyos.

-Gracias, ahora ¿Cuánto tiempo debemos esperar para que enfríen?- le pregunta Rocio, mientras miraba los muffins.

-Nunca se sabe, mientras esperamos, vamos a hacer merengue Italiano- dijo Tsubasa, mientras miraba a la castaña.

-Esta bien, y eso ¿Cómo se hace?- pregunta Rocio, quien comienza a sentirse acalorada.

-Espera que busque los ingredientes y comenzamos- dijo Tsubasa, pero cuando va a buscar los ingredientes se topa con algo- Creo que no será necesario- dijo, mientras volvía con Rocio, y traía dos mangas llenas de merengue Italiano.

-Bien, ahora a decorar- dijo Rocio, y comenzó a decorar los muffins, los cuales ya estaban fríos.

Tsubasa, al igual que ella, comienza a decorar con merengue los muffins, cuando terminan con el merengue, arriba le ponen flores y corazones de azúcar, a otros estrellas de azúcar, otros con chispas de color rosa, otros con chicas rojas y corazones rosas, y los restantes con flores de azúcar rojas.

La profesora regresa y mira los muffins, prueba uno de Rocio y otro de Tsubasa, y los da un papel doblado a cada uno.

-Bien tengo un ocho- dijo Tsubasa, al ver que en el papel decía su nota.

Rocio suspira y abre el papel- Un diez- dijo, con los ojos bien abiertos y sin poder creerlo.

-Bien, la alumna a vencido al maestro- dijo Tsubasa, mientras le dedica una sonrisa a la chica.

En ese momento suena el timbre de descanso, y ambos salen, y se llevan los muffins, para convidarles a sus amigos.

Sus amigos estaban sentados a los pies del árbol, y cuando los ven llegar con los muffins, no dudan en pararse he ir corriendo hacia ellos.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ryuga: no sabía que Tsubasa fuera un cocinero profesional**

**Yo: son sus manías secretas XD**

**Tsubasa: ioi mi secreto**

**Yo: ¬¬ no sigas, bue ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado…**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo: el arte es mi inspiración, por eso regreso con esta continuación…**

**Kyoya: ya le salió verso**

**Yo: ¬¬ no te quejes, bueno como saben Reiji no estará por unos días, así que… reciban a su suplencia Yu**

**Yu: nwn que felicidad estar aquí**

**Yo: bien Yu, dilo**

**Yu: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes, solo le perteneces los oc.**

* * *

-Son unos amigos muy buenos- dijo Chao-xin, mientras tomaba uno de los muffins.

-Adoro cuando nos traes los dulces- dijo Mei-Mei, mientras que, junto con Madoka, toman uno de los muffins de Rocio.

-¿Así es siempre?- pregunta Rocio, mientras veía como los demás tomaban un muffin.

-La mayoría de las veces que les traigo algo de lo que haga en la clase de cocina, si- le contesta Tsubasa, mientras vio que solo le quedaba un muffin, al igual que a Rocio.

-Tómalo- dijo Rocio, quien le estaba ofreciendo a su maestro de cocina, regalándole también una tierna sonrisa.

-Solo ti tú aceptas el mio- dijo Tsubasa, que al notar la sonrisa de la castaña, sus mejillas comienzan a tomar un ligero color carmesí.

-De acuerdo, Sensei- dijo la castaña con una sonrisa, mientras intercambiaban muffins.

Los demás, por su parte los miraban, con una sonrisa, y unas dudas que por ahora no querían dar a conocer.

-¡DEJAME!- se escucho gritar a una chica.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunta Madoka, mientras buscaba la dirección por la cual se escucho aquel grito.

-Sera mejor que vayamos a ver- dijo Toby, mientras se dirigía a la parte más obscura de las instalaciones institucionales.

Todos cruzaron miradas y siguieron a Toby. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a la dueña de la voz de aquel grito, pero lo que vieron los dejo a todos impactados.

Ahí se encontraba Ian, besando el cuello, de una chica de cabello castaño oscuro, con rayos, de un largo un poco más bajo que los hombros, su piel era entre blanca y morena, sus ojos eran cafés, traía puesto un vestido strapless, con volados, de un largo un poco más arriba de la rodilla, en sus pies usaba zapatos de tacón chino, de color negro.

-¡IAN GARCIA!- grito Toby, mientras golpeaba a Ian, y lo obligaba a retroceder.

La chica, quien estaba contra la pared, lentamente desciende, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo.

Rápidamente, Ryuga, Chao-xin, Kyoya, Zeo, y Tsubasa, fueron con él, para sostenerlo y evitaran que se ganara una expulsión, pero al haberlo hecho, Ian se había escapado.

Mientras tanto, Madoka, Mei-Mei, y Rocio se acercaron a la chica.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunta Mei-Mei, mientras Madoka ayudaba a que la chica se levantara del suelo.

-Si…- dijo la chica, que al parecer estaba un poco traumada por lo ocurrido.

-No te había visto antes- dijo Madoka, mientras miraba detenidamente a la chica.

-Es que estaba recorriendo las instalaciones, ya que soy nueva, y mi primer día es mañana- dijo la chica, mientras e quitaba del rostro unas cuantas lagrimas.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta Rocio, quien saca un pañuelo, y se lo a la chica.

-Mi nombre es Paloma- le contesta la chica, quien fácilmente, toma el pañuelo y se suena la nariz.

Los chicos van con ellas, y justo habían escuchado su nombre.

-Que lindo nombre- dijeron Zeo y Toby, para luego cruzar una mirada estática.

Ryuga y Tsubasa los miran, luego cruzan miradas, y suspiran como tratando de decir "Otra Vez No".

Paloma, sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, estaba mirando a uno de ellos dos -Que lindo que es, y me protegió, Paloma ¿Qué estas pensando?, nada de chicos, solo tu y el arte, nada más, no puedes tener una distracción, y menos una masculina- pensaba, y luego mira a la castaña- yo te conozco- dijo, y se acercó a la chica.

-¿Cómo que me conoces?- le pregunta Rocio, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Eres la Argentina del intercolegial del año pasado, fuiste la mejor en la categoría musical, y eras mi favorita, lastima que Argentina no gano la semi-final, a decir verdad me decepcione, tenia esperanza para ustedes- comenta Paloma, dejando a una chica roja, y a todos los demás con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Puede ser, nosotros no participamos por problemas, así que jamás la vimos antes- dijo Chao-xin, y luego de mirar a Rocio, posa su mirada en Paloma- entonces ¿tu también participaste?- le pregunta, con curiosidad.

-Si, solo que yo participe en danzas- le contesta Paloma, con una sonrisa.

Los chicos tras haber escuchado la respuesta, sonó el timbre del fin del descanso. Y para suerte de algunos, les tocaba la hora de danzas.

-Paloma, mejor vas con el director, nosotros debemos ir a clase- dijo Ryuga, para luego dirigirse a su próxima clase.

-Eso hare, de todas formas, nos veremos mañana compañeros- fue lo ultimo que se escucho y vio de la chica, antes de que todos se fueran a sus respectivas clases.

_En clase de danzas de salón_

-Tsubasa, fuerza, puedes bailar con ella, sin que intentes matarla por lo que le dijo a Rocio, pero se fuerte, y no intentes nada, aparte solo bailas, bailas con tu ex-novia, no es nada más que un baile para no reprobar, solo eso, nada más, ¿Por qué Rocio no viene a esta clase? De esa forma ya no bailaría con Hikaru- pensaba Tsubasa, mientras se acercaba a su "compañera" de baile.

-Hola lindo- le saluda Hikaru, con una sonrisa en su rostro, y una actitud alegre.

-No me digas lindo, y hola- dijo Tsubasa, con toda la rabia que podía.

-No es para que me trates así, ¿Qué ya no recuerdas eso hermosos momentos que vivimos hace un año?- le pregunta la ojos violetas, mientras se acercaba al chico de cabellos plateados.

-Si lo recuerdo, y ahora sé que fue el peor año de mi vida- le contesta Tsubasa, mientras fruncía el ceño, al igual que ella.

_En clase de danza clásica (ballet)_

-Aun no logro entender como me convenciste de esto- dijo Chao-xin, mientras miraba sus mallas.

-Mira, creímos que habría chicas, por eso entramos aquí hace unos meses, cuando comenzaron las clases- dijo Zeo, mientras miraba que en toda la clase, solo había chicos.

-Y como se ve, nos equivocamos- dijo Ryuga, mientras suspiraba, junto con los otros dos, logrando así, un suspiro masivo de desilusión.

_En clase de flamenco_

-Madoka, ¿crees que Paloma entre en esta clase?- le pregunta Mei-Mei, mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

-Puede ser, aquí somos todas mujeres, aun no entiendo como es que casi todos los chicos entraron en ballet- dijo Madoka, mientras practicaba un par de pasos.

-Sera porque creyeron que estaría la misma maestra del año pasado- dijo Mei-Mei, quien finalmente pasa al lado de Madoka, y copia sus pasos.

-Si, cualquier chico hubiera ido a babear en vez de aprender, pero debo admitir, daría lo que fuera por tener su figura- dijo Madoka, al pararse frente a un espejo, y mirar su figura.

-Calma, solo necesitas tiempo para tener una igual, o mejor a la de ella- dijo Mei-Mei, a modo de animar a su amiga, y que no este desconforme con su cuerpo.

-Gracias amiga- dijo Madoka, mientras se acercaba a Mei-Mei y la abrazaba, quien no duda y acepta el abrazo.

_En clase de danza árabe_

-Ya he visto Roma- dijo Rocio, en el instante en que vio a Kyoya con ropa de bailarín árabe.

Kyoya la mira y frunce el ceño.

-No me frunzas el ceño, solo que…- comenzó a decir Rocio, pero alguien la interrumpe.

-Nadie se espera ver a un chico orgulloso y gruñón con ropas árabes- dijo un rubio, que se acercaba a ellos dos.

-Julian, vete- dijo Rocio, mientras se ponía al lado de Kyoya, para alejarse del rubio.

-Konzern, aléjate de aquí, esta no es tu clase- dijo Kyoya, mientras miraba con odio al chico.

-Tú no me mandas Tategami, y sabes, dile a Otori que no me ganara- dijo Julian, antes de salir del salón de danzas árabes.

-Eso fue extraño- dijo Rocio, mientras veía como Julian se iba, e iba entrando la profesora.

_En clase de Tango_

-¿Por qué a mi? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué le hice a Dios para que me diera este castigo?- se preguntaba Toby, en su mente, mientras bailaba con Selene.

-Toby, o prestas atención para no pisarme por decima vez, o juro que te corto las piernas- le amenazo Selene, a lo que el chico traga saliva.

-E insisto ¿¡Por qué a mí!?- pensaba Toby, mientras intentaba no volver a pisar a Selene.

El tiempo pasa y las clases de danza llegan a su finalización, al oírse el ruido que todos los estudiantes quieren oír, el timbre del descanso.

-Al fin, solo una clase más- dijo Madoka, feliz de que ese día en la escuela este por acabar.

-Pero toca la más difícil- dijo Kyoya, quien se recuesta en el césped.

-¿Qué deporte artístico tienen ustedes?- pregunta Rocio, mientras se sienta en el césped, al igual que los demás.

-Ryuga tiene patinaje artístico contigo, Toby, Zeo, Kyoya, y Madoka tienen nado sincronizado, y Mei-Mei, Chao-xin, y yo tenemos gimnasia artística- le contesta Tsubasa, con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-Esta bien, creo que Zeo entro en nado sincronizado para ver chicas en traje de baño, y Chao-xin en gimnasia artística para ver chicas con ropa ajustada- dijo Rocio, logrando que los dos mencionados se pongan rojos de la vergüenza, y que los demás se comenzaran a reír, sin poder, ni querer, parar.

-Lo peor es que le atino- dijo Mei-Mei, entre risas, lo que logro que la castaña comenzara a reír con ellos.

-No es gracioso- dijeron Zeo y Chao-xin, mientras el color rojo de sus rostros crecía más y más.

-Si que lo es- dijeron los demás, aun entre risas.

El tiempo pasó rápido y todos debían ir a su última clase.

_En clase de nado sincronizado_

-Díganme la verdad, ¿con mi físico una chica caería a mis pies?- pregunta Zeo, mientras recibe un golpe en la nuca, cortesía de Kyoya.

Toby y Madoka, por su parte sentían vergüenza ajena por su amigo, mientras les salía una enorme gotita estilo anime a cada uno de ellos.

-Zeo, no conseguirás a ninguna chica si sigues con esa actitud- dijo Madoka, y luego suelta un suspiro.

-Pero soy hermoso- dijo Zeo, logrando así otro golpe, pero esta vez, quien le dio el golpe fue Toby.

-El próximo será un puñetazo en la cara- dijo Toby, mientras miraba iban llegando los demás estudiantes y el profesor.

-Y seré yo quien te lo de- dijo Madoka, mientras iba con los demás estudiantes.

-En la cara no, que seré famoso- dijo Zeo, con orgullo.

Toby y Kyoya cruzan miradas, y luego miran a Zeo, para empujarlo dentro de la piscina.

_En clase de patinaje artístico_

Ryuga se encontraba patinando, como todo un experto, Rocio lo mirada con una sonrisa, no sabia que el chico que parecía el mas sereno y calmado de todos, fuera un As en el patinaje artístico.

-¿Por qué no lo intentas?- pregunta un chico de ojos verdes detrás de la chica.

-No quiero interrumpir su calentamiento- le contesta la castaña, y se da la vuelta para ver quien le había hablado.

-Te entiendo, cuando llegue aquí me sentí igual que tú, por cierto soy Dashan- le dijo el chico, mientras le sonreía.

-Yo soy Rocio- dijo Rocio, mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-¡Dashan, Rocio, entren en la pista de una buena vez!- les grita Ryuga, mientras comienza a hacer piruetas por todas partes.

Ambos chicos cruzan miradas y entran a patinar.

_En clase de gimnasia artística_

-¿Cómo que la maestra no vino?- pregunta Chao-xin, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Lo que escuchaste, pero aun así debemos quedarnos- le contesta un chico de cabellos rojos.

-Ginga, acabas de desanimarlo- dijo Tsubasa, mientras señala a un Chao-xin desanimado.

-Oye, mi culpa no es, solo les informo lo que me dijeron- se defiende Ginga, mientras desviaba la mirada.

El tiempo paso rápido para algunos, y para otros parecía que el tiempo estaba detenido, sonó el último timbre, y con el que todos los estudiantes sonreían y gritaban de felicidad, el timbre de fin de clases.

Todos salieron y tomaron diversos caminos, Tsubasa, Kyoya y Madoka fueron por un lado, Toby, Zeo fueron por otro, Dashan, Mei-Mei y Chao-xin fueron por otro lado, y Ryuga y Rocio terminaron yéndose juntos.

* * *

**Yo: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Tsubasa: lo que me faltaba**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ ¿bailarín árabe? ¿Enserio?**

**Yo: ¬¬ sin quejas… bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado…**

**Yu: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsubasa: hola, y estamos de regreso con este fic**

**Kyoya: si se preguntan ¿donde esta Rox? Bueno… *señala a Rox, tirada en el sofá, con un libro sobre la historia de la estadística cubriendo su rostro***

**Ryuga: aun no se como lo logra**

**Dark: bien, hoy tuvo ora de portugués, lo cual me asombro que o aprobara, y la próxima semana tienes más exámenes**

**Reiji: pero aun así los lograra pasar, seguir dándoles sus continuaciones**

**Tsubasa: ¿Quién va?**

**Ryuga: Kyoya**

**Kyoya: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic, ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

* * *

-Y ¿Cómo te fue con Rocio?- le pregunta Madoka, con un tono de voz bastante pícaro.

-Bien, voy a salir con ella- le contesta Tsubasa, con una sonrisa y una felicidad, la cual no se ocultaba.

-Aprovecha tu paz, mañana entra al instituto ya sabes quien- dijo Kyoya, con un desagrado y desprecio, que se notaba tanto en su voz, como en su rostro.

-Es verdad, tu prima llegaba mañana- dijo Madoka, recordando el día en que se entero que la prima de Kyoya.

_***~*~*Flashback*~*~***_

Kyoya y Madoka estaban caminando por los pasillos del instituto, y a Kyoya le comenzó a sonar su celular, y por el tono, supo que era una llamada.

Kyoya atiende- Hola… ¿Qué sucede?... ¿¡QUÉ QUE!?... esta bien, pero no la quiero cerca… si, que solo a mi me suceden estas cosas… las cosas que el destino me hace en mi contra… no… ¡NO!... adiós- dijo, antes de colgar.

-¿Quién era?- pregunta la castaña, al ver como Kyoya estaba con el seño fruncido, y mirando con rabia su celular.

-Era mi madre- le contesta Kyoya, aun con rabia por esa llamada.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le pregunta Madoka, mientras miraba, con algo de temor, al chico de cabellos verdes.

-Que mi, tediosa, prima vendrá a estudiar aquí en un mes- dijo Kyoya, y luego se va caminando, aun enfurecido.

_***~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~***_

-Aun no entiendo ¿Por qué odias tanto a tu prima?- pregunta Tsubasa, al mirara a Kyoya.

-No es que la odie, pero ella siempre logra enamorar a uno de mis amigos, y siéndote completamente sincero, no quiero estar cuidando de ella- le contesta Kyoya, pensando en como haría mañana, para que nadie se acerque a su prima.

-¿Cómo se llama?- pregunta Madoka, logrando confundir a los dos chicos.

-¿Qué?- preguntan ambos chicos, mientras miran a la chica, con cara de confusión.

-Tú prima ¿Cómo se llama?- le vuelve a preguntar Madoka, mientras que Kyoya llegaba a la entrada de su casa.

-Valentina- dijo Kyoya, antes de abrir la puerta y entrar a su casa, dejando a Madoka y a Tsubasa, caminando solos.

-Que bueno, mañana habrá dos estudiantes nuevas, la prima de Kyoya y Paloma- dijo Madoka, para luego soltar un suspiro.

-No hay duda, con cada nueva estudiante, ese instituto se vuelve más interesante- dijo Tsubasa, y luego analiza sus palabras.

-Creo que ya notaste que fue un verso- dijo Madoka, con una sonrisa, mientras miraba como su amigo comenzaba a tararear.

Tsubasa no le prestaba atención a la chica, ya que al parecer una nueva melodía invadía su mente.

-Madoka, ya me voy- dijo Tsubasa, antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa, mientras repetía esa melodía.

Tsubasa seguía caminando, y tarareando, hasta que llega a su casa, tira su mochila en la entrada, y se dirige directo al piano, para poder tocar esa melodía.

-Aunque te conocí, no hace mucho tiempo siento que te tengo algo que decir, no te quiero asustar, pero siento miedo de que poco a poco vaya a enamorarme de tu forma de vivir, yo que nunca soy así, pero despertaste una ilusión que crece en mi, de encontrar mi identidad, de alejar mi soledad, de entregarte todo y mucho mas que me quieras pedir- cantaba Tsubasa, mientras tocaba una melodía que era muy hermosa, ya que la tocaba, no con la mente, sino con el corazón.

El tiempo paso, y Tsubasa siguió con su música, hasta que escucho algo que lo detuvo, y ese algo era su celular sonando.

_***-*-*Conversación Telefónica*-*-***_

-Hola Ryuga-

-Ya era hora Tsubasa, llevo llamándote toda la tarde-

-¿Cómo que toda la tarde?-

-Prodigio, son las diez de la noche-

-Se me paso volando-

-Eso solo te pasa cuando te inspiras-

-Es que me inspire, la música regreso a mi, pero vino con una letra-

-Eso si que es nuevo, y… ¿de que trata la canción?-

-¿Tu de que crees?-

-Conociendo lo ocurrido, amor a primera vista-

-Se podría decir que si, ¿para que me llamabas?-

-Es sobre Rocio-

-Más te vale no decir que te gusta-

-Cálmate, era para decirte que ella me hablo muy bien de ti en todo el trayecto hacia la casa-

-¿Enserio?-

-¿Te hubiera llamado toda la tarde de ser mentira?-

-Buen punto, pero aun así, es difícil de creer-

-Te repito, amor a primera vista, por cierto ella es mi nueva vecina-

-¿Puedo ir a vivir a tu casa?-

-No, y más vale que mañana no te vea en la puerta de mi casa con una maleta-

-Mañana no creo, porque ya salgo para tu casa-

-Tsubasa, si lo haces ella sabrá porque vienes-

-No lo creo-

-Si lo creo, porque esta a mi lado ahora, y escucho todo-

-Adiós Ryuga-

_***-*-*Fin de la Comunicación Telefónica*-*-***_

-Un momento, ¿Qué hacia ella con Ryuga, y a esta hora?- se preguntaba Tsubasa, y en eso le llega un mensaje de un numero desconocido, que decía "Tsubasa, soy Rocio, mañana me gustaría ver esa canción, ¿te molestaría toarla para mi?, y con respecto a Ryuga, mis padres conocieron a los de él, y nos invitaron a cenar, nos vemos mañana, descansa pianista".

Tsubasa sonríe al leer eso, ya que no solo ahora tenia el número de la chica, sino que le iba a tocar la canción que compuso, pensando en ella.

Él no pierde tiempo y le manda un mensaje, el cual decía "Me encantaría que la escucharas, ya que pensé en ti al escribirla, pero solo si me ayudas a terminar la letra, me atore en una parte y quiero ayuda de una experta, que Ryuga no se pase, hasta mañana, dulces sueños cantante".

El prodigio musical, rápidamente toma las partituras de su nueva creación, y las guarda en su mochila, para que así mañana, su amada cantante, escuche lo que expreso su corazón. Luego se va a dormir, pero sin dejar de pensar en el día de mañana, que podría ser tan interesante, como adorado, pero él lo consideraba anhelado.

La noche le dio paso al día, y los estudiantes regresaban al instituto, algunos en grupo, otros por cuenta propia, pero en unos minutos todos se juntarían.

-Buenos días chicos- saludo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa, al ver a Madoka, Mei-Mei, Chao-xin, Zeo y Toby.

-¿Qué raro? Estas de muy buen humor- dijo Zeo, y en eso llegan Ryuga y Rocio.

-Hola- saludaron los dos.

-Hola, ¿Por qué vienen juntos?- pregunta Madoka, mientras miraba a Ryuga.

-Les presento a mi nueva vecina- dijo Ryuga, mientras señalaba a Rocio.

-Hola pianista, ¿Cuándo me harás escucharla?- pregunta Rocio, mientras se acerca a Tsubasa y le besa la mejilla.

-En es primer descanso, vienes a mi clase y ahí te la hago oír, no seas ansiosa cantante- dijo Tsubasa, dedicándole a la castaña una sonrisa.

-¿Nos perdimos de algo?- preguntaron Mei-Mei, Zeo, Toby, Madoka y Chao-xin.

-El chico recupero la inspiración- contesto Ryuga, y en eso llegaba Kyoya junto con una chica cabello negro, de un largo hasta la cintura, lo llevaba recogido con una coleta, y su flequillo era de costado, sus ojos eran cafés oscuros, su piel blanca, usaba unos pantalones de vestir negros, una camisa blanca, y botas cortas de tacón negras.

-Quiero adivinar, tú eres Valentina- dijo Madoka, con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a la chica.

-Si, ¿tu eres a novia de Kyoya?- pregunta Valentina, con una sonrisa, pero logro que dos personas se sonrojaran, y que los demás no pudieran dejar de reír.

-Valentina vámonos, tu primera clase es la de guitarra- dijo Kyoya, antes de salir de allí con Valentina.

-Ryuga- le llama Zeo, pero el chico estaba inmóvil, mirando el lugar donde estaba la chica anteriormente.

En ese momento suena el timbre de comienzo de clases, y eso significaba una separación para algunos, pero no seria eterno.

El tiempo paso rápido, encontrándose unos con otros, algunas personas amigas que te ponían una sonrisa, otras personas que te hacían desear cambiarte de clase, y otras que no conocías, pero te intrigaban.

Sonó el timbre de comienzo del primer descanso, y Tsubasa estaba en el salón, esperando a que su amada cantante cruzara esa puerta, y llegara a su lado.

-Vamos Rocio, entra- pensaba Tsubasa, mientras no despegaba la mirada de la entrada del salón, hasta que se escucha que se abría, y dejaba ver a una castaña con una sonrisa- Te tardaste cantante- dijo, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Lo siento pianista, pero tu ex-novia me escondió la mochila, y tarde un poco en encontrarla- se justificaba Rocio, mientras se sentaba al lado del chico y miraba las partituras.

-Bien, solo no te sorprendas- dijo Tsubasa, mientras acomodaba las partituras, miraba a su cantante y soltaba un suspiro.

-Intentare no sorprenderme demasiado- dijo Rocio, para que Tsubasa se relajara.

-Aunque te conocí, no hace mucho tiempo siento que te tengo algo que decir, no te quiero asustar, pero siento miedo de que poco a poco vaya a enamorarme de tu forma de vivir, yo que nunca soy así, pero despertaste una ilusión que crece en mi, de encontrar mi identidad, de alejar mi soledad, de entregarte todo y mucho mas que me quieras pedir, no sé que sientes por mi, pero no te apuro sé que pasas mucho y prefiero escucharte reír, no me has llamado mas, pero no te culpo quizás también tienes miedo a enamorarte de mi forma de querer, ya no temas mas en ver que la vida tiene solo cosas lindas para ti, muéstrame que eres real, no me quiero lastimar tiemblo cuando pienso que tu puedas ser igual a las demás- canto Tsubasa, mientras tocaba una hermosa melodía, que se escuchaba por algunos de los pasillos cercanos.

Rocio estaba hipnotizada con esa melodía, pero le encantaba mirar a su pianista tocando, única y exclusivamente para ella, se sentía como si estuviera flotando en el aire, junto con Tsubasa.

-Eso fue muy hermoso- dijo Rocio, mientras miraba como Tsubasa se alejaba del piano, y la ayudaba a levantarse a ella.

-Aun no esta terminada- dijo Tsubasa, logrando que una chica se confundiera un poco.

-¿Por qué dices eso? En mi opinión es perfecta así- dijo Rocio, logrando que el chico de ojos ámbares le sonriera.

-Sera porque no suena bien con mi voz- dijo Tsubasa, y vio como la chica se volvió a sentar frente al piano- ¿Qué haces?- le pregunta, mientras se sienta a su lado.

-Tócala, pero no cantes- dijo Rocio, con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien- dijo Tsubasa, y comienza a tocar el piano, nuevamente, con esa bella melodía.

-Aunque te conocí, no hace mucho tiempo siento que te tengo algo que decir, no te quiero asustar, pero siento miedo de que poco a poco vaya a enamorarme de tu forma de vivir, yo que nunca soy así, pero despertaste una ilusión que crece en mi, de encontrar mi identidad, de alejar mi soledad, de entregarte todo y mucho mas que me quieras pedir, no sé que sientes por mi, pero no te apuro sé que pasas mucho y prefiero escucharte reír, no me has llamado mas, pero no te culpo quizás también tienes miedo a enamorarte de mi forma de querer, ya no temas mas en ver que la vida tiene solo cosas lindas para ti, muéstrame que eres real, no me quiero lastimar tiemblo cuando pienso que tu puedas ser igual a los demás- canto Rocio, y Tsubasa seguía tocando, pero se impresiono al ver como la chica, no solo recordó la letra, sino que hizo una pequeña modificación, para que así la letra fuera de una chica.

-Eso fue impresionante- dijeron varias personas que estaban escondidas, escuchando a esos dos.

En eso Tsubasa y Rocio, se levantan y miran a Chao-xin, Mei-Mei, Madoka, Kyoya, Ryuga, Paloma, Dashan, Ginga, Toby, Zeo, y Valentina.

-Creo que me siento en el paraíso- dijo Madoka, quien al igual que las demás chicas estaban fascinadas.

-Bueno esto ya lo comprobó- dijo Zeo, con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a cierta chica con vestido negro.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunta Tsubasa, mirando la dirección por donde estaba yendo la mirada de Zeo.

-Que encontraste a tu inspiración- dijo Ryuga, señalando a Rocio, que estaba siendo interrogada por las chicas.

-No es solo mi inspiración, es algo más que eso- dijo Tsubasa, con una sonrisa al ver reír a la castaña.

-¿Qué más es ella?- pregunta Dashan, quien al igual que los demás se alegraban por Tsubasa.

* * *

**Kyoya: esperamos que les haya gustado**

**Dark: Rox me dejo unas preguntas para hacerles *saca un papel y lo lee* ¿Qué pasara en el próximo capitulo? ¿Qué es Rocio para Tsubasa? ¿Habrá problemas y confesiones?**

**Tsubasa: esperamos sus respuestas**

**Ryuga: bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, fuerza para que Rox resista los exámenes, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Todos: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo: me duele T-T**

**Tsubasa: por favor, solo déjate en hielo y sigue con esto, antes de que tus lectores te maten por tardar**

**Yo: Q-Q ok… bueno lamento la tardanza, y espero que esto compense el tiempo perdido**

**Kyoya: ya estaba disfrutando del descanso**

**Yo: no lo vas a disfrutar más… ¬u¬ ya que estas muy presente en este capitulo**

**Kyoya: ¬¬ *le pega en el brazo derecho***

**Yo: TToTT ¡no! *llora* **

**Tsubasa: ¬¬ *encierra a Kyoya en el baño* Rox cálmate**

**Yo: no puedo duele mucho**

**Tsubasa: bueno… ¿lo digo?**

**Yo: onegai**

**Tsubasa: beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes, solo le pertenecen los oc**

* * *

-Ella es mi sueño, es todo lo que quiero para…- comenzó a decir Tsubasa, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas para seguir.

-Ya entendimos- dijo Toby, mientras mira a Paloma, quien le sonreía, y este le devuelve la sonrisa.

En ese momento, Kyoya comenzó a tener los ojos algo rojos, al igual que su rostro y se notaba que sus brazos también lo estaban, tal vez toda la parte superior de su cuerpo se encontraba rojo.

-Kyoya… ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunta Zeo, pero lo único que recibe como respuesta es la corrida de Kyoya.

-Primo…- susurro Valentina, mientras veía como su primo se alejaba a toda velocidad.

Kyoya corría y corría, mientras con su mano derecha tapaba su boca, hasta que llega al baño del instituto, y se encerró en uno de las casetas.

Los chicos lo siguieron para asegurarse de que no fuera nada grave, pero se sorprenden al llegar y escuchar el sonido de arcadas.

-Kyoya…- dijeron los chicos, y vieron como el chico de ojos zafiros salía de la caseta, pero apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Ryuga se acerca a él, y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué tienes?- le pregunta Zeo, con preocupación al ver a su amigo en ese estado.

-No… lo sé- dijo Kyoya, quien comenzaba a respirar con dificultad.

-Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería- dijo Toby, pero Kyoya cae al suelo.

Kyoya se encontraba despierto, pero inmóvil, su cuerpo le pesaba, no podía moverse, creía que había perdido la movilidad en todo su cuerpo.

Tsubasa salió corriendo del baño y se dirigió a la enfermería, al llegar le comenta todo lo ocurrido a la enfermera, y esta al oírlo llama al 911.

Una ambulancia llego al instituto, subieron a Kyoya y se lo llevaron, dejando a más de uno con la pregunta de ¿Qué le pasa a Kyoya?

-¿Creen que este bien?- pregunta Madoka, con lagrimas en sus ojos al ver como la ambulancia se alejaba.

-Seguro lo estará, Kyoya no es débil, el soportara todo- dijo Ginga, quien estaba al lado de la chica de ojos celestes- o eso espero- pensó, antes de dejar de ver la ambulancia, ya que si la seguía mirando, sus lagrimas no tardarían en aparecer.

Las clases pasaron rápido, y ya era momento de salir. En la entrada/salida del instituto, Valentina estaba esperando a todos para ir a ver a Kyoya al hospital centra de Japón. Cuando ellos llegaron tomaron camino para dirigirse al hospital.

-Espero que Kyoya este bien- dijo Tsubasa, quien caminaba al lado de Rocio, mientras esta apoyaba su cabeza en el brazo de él.

-Mi primo es fuerte, soporta lo que sea- dijo Valentina, pero las lagrimas de la preocupación recorrían su rostro, lo cual cierto chico de ojos dorados noto.

-Kyoya… por favor… aguanta- pensó Madoka, mientras su rostro se llenaba más y más con lágrimas.

Todos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al hospital. Ryuga, quien parecía llevar mejor el tema de que Kyoya este internado que los demás, se acerca a la recepcionista.

-Buscamos a Kyoya Tategami- dijo Ryuga, como si no le interesara mucho que su amigo este con un estado de gravedad.

-Tategami… Tategami… ah, aquí esta, Tategami, Kyoya, se encuentra en el tercer piso del ala sur, habitación cuatrocientos quince, pero solo pueden pasar dos personas, y entraran una a la vez- dijo la recepcionista, con una sonrisa.

Ryuga se acerca a los demás- esta en el tercer piso del ala sur, en la cuatrocientos quince, pero solo dos personas pueden ir a verlo, y entraran uno a la vez- les explico, mientras miraba a Madoka.

-¿Quiénes van a ir?- pregunta Toby, mientras todos centraban su mirada en una chica de ojos celestes.

-Madoka…- le llamo Valentina, con un tono muy dulce.

-¿Eh?- exclamo Madoka, mientras miraba a Valentina.

-Ve a verlo, se nota que estas muy preocupada por el- dijo Valentina, logrando que la castaña se sonroje un poco por el comentario.

-Esta… bien…- dijo Madoka, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, y luego suspira.

-Entonces irán Valentina y Madoka- dijo Zeo, mientras miraba a las mencionadas.

Madoka y Valentina fueron hacia la habitación de Kyoya, al llegar a la puerta, Valentina dijo que ella entraría primero con la excusa de "quiero ver que este bien y listo" para que la castaña estuviera pensando que le diría a Kyoya cuando lo viera.

Valentina salió con una sonrisa triste, pero aun así no dijo nada, dejo que Madoka entrara y luego se fue con los demás, quienes estaban en la entrada/salida del hospital.

-Ma…doka…- dijo Kyoya, al momento en que vio a la chica de ojos celestes entrar en la habitación.

Kyoya se encontraba conectado a un respirador artificial, apenas podía hablar, y sus ojos no podían permanecer mucho tiempo abiertos, con su mano derecha frotaba su pecho, parecía que le dolía mucho, pero en su rostro no se veía el dolor, sino la alegría, él estaba feliz de verla a ella, aunque sea por unos instantes.

-Kyoya…- dijo Madoka, al ver el estado de su amigo, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

-No te… preocupes…- dijo Kyoya, mientras Madoka se sentaba a su lado.

-Pero… ¿Qué es lo que tienes?- pregunta Madoka, mientras con sus ojos celestes penetraba los ojos zafiros de él.

-Fiebre… hemorraginal…- le contesta Kyoya, mientras le quitaba a la castaña las lágrimas de su rostro.

Era lógico que ella llorara, ya que la fiebre hemorraginal no era algo para estar tranquilos, es una enfermedad que aun no se conoce del todo, y en la mayoría de los casos ha causado la muerte.

Madoka no pudo soportarlo más, y se tiro sobre Kyoya, lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar a más no poder.

-Kyoya… No quiero que nada malo te pase-dijo Madoka, logrando que el chico de ojos zafiros la mirara con ternura.

-¿Aun… recuerdas cuando… nos conocimos?- pregunto Kyoya, con la voz cada vez más baja, y la chica de cabellos castaños solo asiente.

_***~*~*Flashback*~*~***_

Un chico de cabellos verdes y ojos zafiros estaba caminando por los pasillos del instituto, cuando de repente una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos celestes, que venia leyendo un libro, se choca con él.

-¡Oye fíjate por donde…!- grito el chico, pero al ver que la chica estaba llorando prefirió callar, y levantarse del suelo.

-Lo… lamento…- dijo la chicas, mientras las lagrimas recorrían la piel tersa de su rostro.

-¿Estas llorando por esa simple caída?- pregunta el chico, con un tono algo burlón, mientras le ofrecía la mano a la chica.

Ella acepta la ayuda y se pone de pie- no- dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz.

-¿Entonces?- le pregunta el chico, pero ve que la chica aprieta el puño y se dispone a irse corriendo, pero él era más rápido y por ende logro tomarla del brazo y evitar que se vaya.

-¡Su-el-ta-me!- grito la chica, pero el chico la atrae más a él, y evita que ella se mueva- ¡Bien! ¿¡Quieres saber porque lloro!? ¡Bueno, mi padre intento violarme, y al ver que lo mandarían preso se mato! ¿¡FELIZ!?- grito la chica entre miles de sollozos.

El chico estaba en shock por lo que la chica le conto, pero como si fuera una necesidad, un deber, algo que debía hacer, la abrazo, lo cual la desconcertó un poco a la chica, pero al encontrarse en ese estado, solo puedo corresponder ese abrazo y llorar en el pecho del chico.

_***~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~***_

-Ese día me quede a dormir en tu casa- dijo Madoka, con una sonrisa y algo de tristeza al recordar ese día.

-Mi padre… dijo que… ligue, a mi… madre casi le da… un infarto cuando… entraste en… mi habitación…- dijo Kyoya, con los ojos cerrados y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y desde ese día somos como hermanos- dijo Madoka, con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a su "hermano".

-Madoka…- le llamo Kyoya, con muy pocas fuerzas.

-Dime…- dijo Madoka, con algo de tristeza.

-¿Quieres… quedarte a mi… lado esta… noche?- le pregunta Kyoya, mientras acariciaba el rostro de la castaña.

-Claro que si…- le contesta Madoka, mientras sonreía, y le mandaba un mensaje a Toby que decía "Me quedare un poco más, váyanse sin mi, y no se asusten si mañana no aparezco en el instituto".

En la entrada/salida del instituto, los demás estaban esperando a Madoka, hasta que el teléfono de Toby comenzó a sonar como loco.

-¿Ah?- exclamo Toby, mientras tomaba su celular y leía el mensaje- chicos, Madoka dice que aun no se ira, que nos vayamos sin ella- dijo, y guardo su celular en el bolsillo.

-Rocio- le llamo Ryuga.

Rocio lo mira y luego entiende- Es verdad, debemos irnos- dijo, en el mismo momento en que Ryuga la toma del brazo y se la lleva corriendo.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA RYUGA, ALIAS MI AMIGO Y HERMANO, Y ROCIO, MI FUTURA ESPOSA!?- pensó Tsubasa, y luego analiza las palabras, y sus mejillas toman un tierno color carmesí- Un momento ¿Futura esposa? Toby tiene razón, ella hizo que el amor fluyera en mi- pensó, y luego suelta un suspiro.

-Chicos, será mejor irnos- dijo Chao-xin, mientras salía del hospital, siendo seguido por todos.

Tsubasa llega a su casa, pero aun no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido ese día.

-Primero lo de Kyoya, luego el misterio entre Ryuga y Rocio ¿Qué puede seguir?- se pregunto, y al entrar en su casa, escucha que alguien estaba tocando el piano- esa melodía es la de… imposible- dijo, cerro la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y fue a la habitación donde se encontraba el piano, el cual era tocado por una mujer de cabello rubio, de un largo hasta la mitad de la espalda.

La mujer deja de tocar y se levanta del piano, y nota al joven prodigio musical.

-Hola mi niño- dijo la mujer, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Tsubasa había comenzado a llorar, al reconocer que esa mujer era su madre.

-Mamá, te extrañe- dijo Tsubasa, entre lagrimas de tristeza y felicidad.

-Hijo ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunta su madre, mientras le quitaba las lágrimas del rostro al chico de cabellos plateados.

-Muchas cosas- dijo Tsubasa, mientras desviaba la mirada, al recordar que una de esas cosas harían que su madre lo interrogara más que nunca.

-¿Una chica?- pregunta la madre, a lo que él solo se limita a asentir- Al fin mi niñito se a enamorado- dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro- Dime todo ¿Cómo es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Le gusta la música? ¿Y el arte? ¿Es atlética?- comenzó a preguntar la madre de Tsubasa, mientras este consideraba la opción de irse a pasar la noche con alguno de sus amigos.

-Es muy hermosa, se llama Rocio, adora el arte y la música, y no sé si es atlética, lo que sé es que ella logra que la inspiración aparezca frente a mí, desde el día en que la escuche cantar- comenta Tsubasa, con una sonrisa de felicidad, mientras recordaba a la chica de ojos chocolates.

-¿Cómo es la canción?- le pregunta su madre, quien estaba muy feliz por su hijo.

-Mi luna un día se escondió, más nunca nadie la observo, el sol perdía su fuerza, sentí una estrella fallecer, un nuevo astro por nacer, que me tuviera cubierta, busque un eco que no esta, algo que le pudiera dar a mis preguntas las respuestas, apareció mi soledad y dijo que sola no esta- canto Tsubasa, dejando a su madre muy impresionada.

-Esa canción es bellísima, hijo mañana tráela a casa, quiero conocerla- le pidió su madre, a lo que el la miro con asombro y con temor a la vez.

-Mamá no se si ella…- comenzó a decir Tsubasa, pero su madre no lo dejo hablar.

-Mejor voy fijándome que hare de almorzar, no quiero causarle mala impresión a mi nuera- dijo la madre de Tsubasa, con mucha felicidad, mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-Hay Dios ¿en que me metí?- se preguntaba Tsubasa, luego suspira y se dirige a la cocina.

* * *

**Tsubasa: ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Dark: ¿y Rox?**

**Tsubasa: se fue porque le dolía mucho el brazo**

**Ryuga: típico, nosotros sufrimos y seguimos aquí, pero a ella le duele un brazo vacunado y se va**

**Tsubasa: después del golpe de Kyoya le dolerá por una semana**

**Kyoya: *desde el baño* no me culpen a mi**

**Tsubasa: bueno ya saben, reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Tsubasa: nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo: Muchos van a matarme lo sé u-u**

**Tsubasa: Te pasa por dejar fics en borrador y no tener ganas de pasarlos y subirlos**

**Yo: Flojera -3- Bueno aquí esta la continuación que tanto anhelaban muchos de ustedes ^^**

**Ryuga: Harás que la gente llore**

**Yo: Si y no me importa este tenia que ponerlo si o si ^^ Kyoya**

**Kyoya: Beyblade no le pertenece a la autora del fic ni tampoco los personajes. Solo le pertenecen los OC.**

* * *

Los días pasaron… El tiempo daba nuevas anécdotas… Tsubasa invito a Rocío a su casa a almorzar como su madre tanto anhelaba. No resulto muy cómodo para la joven cantante. El pianista por su parte se sentía muy humillado cuando su madre le había mostrado las foto de él cuando era bebe. Ryuga comenzó a darle clases de patinaje artístico a Valentina. Y luego ella intentando realizar una de las piruetas le corto un poco el brazo al joven de ojos dorados con la cuchilla del patín. Pero no todo era situaciones incomodas o algunas heridas… No… No era así.

Kyoya llevaba un tiempo internado… Y Madoka lo había ideo a visitar más de una vez. Si le era posible iba todos los días y se quedaba toda la tarde con él.

-Kyoya…- le llamó la joven de ojos celestes-. ¿Aun no te han dicho cuando podrás irte? Estoy preocupada de que sigas más tiempo aquí.

-No pasa… nada Madoka…- dijo él-. Ya saldré… de aquí…- tomó la mano de la joven y la acarició-. Te lo prometo… con mi… alma.

En ese tiempo que él estuvo dentro del hospital… Madoka se había convertido en su novia. Él se lo había pedido cuando notó que ella se preocupaba incluso más que sus padres por él. Solo quería ser feliz… Igual que ella.

-Madoka… Ya es tarde… Regresa a casa…

-No. No me pienso ir aun.

-Esta… Bien…

-Iré a buscar algo para tomar no me tardare.

-Esta bien… No tardes…

Madoka salió a buscar un poco de agua. Mientras que Kyoya seguía en la cama, ahora mirando el techo. Notó una silueta acercarse a la puerta.

-No te… Tardaste nada…

Kyoya miró la silueta de la puerta y abrió sus ojos al saber quien era.

Mientras tanto Madoka estaba regresando a la habitación de Kyoya con solo un pensamiento en la mente:

-Ojala que Kyoya pueda salir pronto de este hospital… No me gusta verlo conectado a esas maquinas… Me da algo de tristeza pero…

Los pensamientos de Madoka fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido de una maquina que marcaba que un corazón no estaba latiendo. Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, tiró el vaso con agua y salió corriendo. El sonido se intensificaba a cada paso que ella daba. Entró en la habitación donde Kyoya se encontraba… Muerto.

-No… ¡Kyoya!

Sus sollozos se escucharon más fuertes, tanto que llamaron la atención de una de las enfermeras que estaba ahí. Ella rápidamente sacó a Madoka de la habitación y llamo a los doctores. Madoka miraba como numerosos doctores y enfermeras entraban en la habitación… Pero todo fue inevitable… Se escuchó que un doctor dijo:

-Lo perdimos.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir más rápido de los ojos celestes de Madoka. Se secó las lágrimas y miró que como un hombre estaba sacando la camilla con un cuerpo cubierto con las sabanas… Madoka rompió nuevamente en llanto.

Dos días después

Un grupo de personas se encontraban en el cementerio, todos de negro, y había un ataúd cerrado.

-Señoras… Señores…- comenzó a decir un cura-. Nos encontramos reunidos aquí para despedirnos de nuestro hijo, nieto, hermano y amigo… Kyoya Tategami. Él era un joven fuerte y un ser querido por todos los aquí presentes. Lo que le ocurrió a Kyoya fue una muerte porque nuestro Dios quiso que él este a su lado en estos momentos. Y por eso… Ahora él nos mira desde el cielo, cuidándonos a todos nosotros.

Rodeando el ataúd cerrado se encontraban Ryuga, Paloma, Valentina, Madoka, Chao-xin, Mei-Mei, Dashan, Tsubasa, Rocío, Ginga, Zeo, Toby y todos los familiares de Kyoya. Pero nadie estaba llorando más que Madoka… La pobre estaba sumergida en la tristeza y el sufrimiento de perder a aquel joven que ama aun más que a su propia vida.

-Kyoya siempre estará en lo más profundo de nuestros corazones… Y hubo momentos en los que creímos que él jamás se iría de nuestro lado… Pero la voluntad del señor es justa. Y hay que obedecer… Kyoya obedeció en su llamado… Y por eso esta a su lado. Ahora les pido a todos hacer una oración en nombre de nuestro amigo Kyoya Tategami…

Todos dirigieron sus miradas al ataúd y comenzaron a rezar:

_-Padre nuestro, que estás en el cielo, santificado sea tu Nombre; venga a nosotros tu reino; hágase la voluntad en la tierra como en el cielo. Danos hoy nuestro pan de cada día; perdona nuestras ofensas; así como como nosotros perdonamos a quiénes nos ofenden; no nos dejes caer en la tentación, y líbranos del mal. Amén._

El ataúd comenzó a descender y al llegar al fondo fue cubierto con una cama de tierra. Todos se comenzaron a ir entre lágrimas. Excepto Madoka y los demás… Ya que la castaña de ojos celestes quería dar una despedida aparte… Algo que nadie, excepto sus amigos, podía ver ni oír.

-Kyoya…- dijo Madoka-. Hoy te has ido de nuestro lado en la Tierra… Pero tus recuerdos siempre estarán vivos dentro de nosotros… Tus amigos. Ya no podemos decirte de frente todo lo que te queremos y todo lo que significas para nosotros. Hoy en tu partida estamos todos reunidos… Esperando que desde el cielo puedas oírnos… Eres alguien que nos marco a cada uno de nosotros. Tal vez de formas diferentes… Pero nos marcaste con tu forma de ser… Como nos tratabas… Como nos cuidabas… Nunca nadie te va a olvidar… Mientras tu recuerdo siga… Siempre estarás vivo para nosotros… Eres aquel que ya no vemos… Eres aquel ya no sentimos… Eres aquel que para nosotros aun sigues vivo… Siempre… Siempre te vamos a recordar…

Todos comenzaron a marcharse del cementerio… Todos cabizbajos por la partida de un gran amigo. Toby, Tsubasa y Zeo pasarían la noche en casa de Ryuga, así que se fueron ellos juntos y Rocío. En el camino Rocío comenzó a tararear algo llevándose las miradas de todos.

-¿Qué tarareas?- le preguntó Tsubasa-. Suena bien.

-No lo sé… Creo que se me vino a la mente recién.

-El corazón es quien la canta, no la mente- dijo Zeo-. Fíjate si puedes ponerle una letra

La castaña suspiro, cerró sus ojos y comenzó a cantar:

-Hasta el día de hoy cierro mis ojos. Y te veo aquí, aun te recuerdo. Te mantengo junto a mí, te tengo en mi corazón. Puedo sentir dolor en ocasiones. Pero seguirá nuestra promesa. Nunca voy a olvidar algo valioso para mí, aun recuerdo.

Todos estaban impresionados con esa letra. No solo por la voz que la cantó, sino también por la forma en que tomaba mucho del entorno que la rodeaba.

-Tus letras salen de tus sentimientos…- dijo Toby-. Al parecer cantas lo que siente tu corazón. No quieres olvidar a Kyoya y eso llego a formar esa melodía.

-Puede ser…- dijo Rocío-. Aun no entiendo como fue que falleció.

-Es algo que nadie puede entender- dijo Tsubasa-. El cuerpo humano aun es un misterio. No nos queda más que ceder ante lo que nos dicta.

Los cinco soltaron un suspiro de tristeza. Y fueron en dirección a la casa de Ryuga. Mientras caminaban venían un par de anuncios en la pantalla gigante.

_-Nuevas estrellas llegan a la ciudad. Un año es el límite de espera. ¿Quiénes serán aquellas estrellas? ¿Qué harán? Son nuestros ídolos musicales. Pronto sabrán de ellos. Poco a poco conocerán a los integrantes de este grupo. Primero conozcamos a uno de ellos… Nuestro baterista Héctor –en la pantalla aparece la fotografía de un joven de cabellos castaño, flequillo anaranjado, ojos grises y piel morena-. Este chico tiene el ritmo en su sangre. En un tiempo conocerán a nuestro siguiente miembro de la banda._

A los cinco les pareció algo bastante peculiar pero no le dieron mucha importancia… Solo era una nueva banda que estaban comercializando… Pero cuando ellos se fueron en la pantalla dijeron algo más…

_-Y le debemos un agradecimiento al jefe de la corporación musical Dark Nébula, Doji, por traernos a esta nueva banda… Ahora la pregunta que todos se deberán estar haciendo es: ¿Quién más forma parte de este talentoso grupo de adolescentes Bueno mis amigos… Con el tiempo lo sabremos. Ahora un mensaje que nos dejo Doji fue: "Jóvenes talentos. Estaré recorriendo la ciudad buscando a los mejores. Tal vez logren llegar a formar parte de la esta nueva banda llamada Incienso Divino". Bueno mis amigos ya lo saben… Puede que Doji aun tenga espacio para más miembros en esta gran banda._

* * *

**Kyoya: ¡ME MATASTE!**

**Yo: ¬w¬ … No diré nada. Solo para hacerte sufrir. Bueno… Ya quiero saber si los hice llorar o no ^^**

**Tsubasa: Te pasaste**

**Yo: owo Bueno ya lo saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado…**

**Reiji: Somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: Nos vemos en la próxima actualización o fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
